Compacts used to house cosmetics need to be attractive since they are often used in public, rugged since they have to withstand dropping, easy to open and close since they should be convenient to use, and relatively inexpensive since they typically are not reused after the original contents are used up.
A wide variety of compacts are currently in use. Typically such a compact comprises a base or container portion and a cover portion. The container portion houses the cosmetic, which may be either a powder or a paste, and also usually an applicator, which may be either a powder puff or a brush. The cover portion typically houses a mirror for use when the cosmetic is being applied. Generally the two portions are hinged together so that even in the open position of the compact they are not completely separated. Often the hinge is a simple unbiased hinge that maintains the separation which is set by the user when opening the compact. However it is known to associate a leaf spring with the hinge to bias the hinge in favor of the open position but this has been troublesome because of difficulty in achieving reproducible control inexpensively. Such a bias is useful in facilitating opening of the compact, particularly for the user with poor manual dexterity. Additionally, the compact includes a closure for locking the two portions together in a closed position when the compact is not being used. Typically, the closure includes a pin which is located in the cover which in closing is made to lock in an opening in the base. For opening, manual pressure is applied to depress a button which unlocks the pin. It has proven troublesome in the past to provide an inexpensive closure which works reliably with a hinge which includes a leaf-spring.